hogwarts and camp half blood
by percyjacksonforevah
Summary: Im ginny weasley. im a witch and im also a daughter of posiden. this is the story of how my life went entirely out of controll. (it's a reading the books series.)
1. finding out

Chapter 1: Finding Out

Ginny's POV

It was a normal day at Hogwarts. Or, as normal as it could ever get.

I'm Ginny Weasly. I'm in my fifth year. It was a strange year already because all - and I mean all - my brothers were there.

Crazy, right? Welcome to my world.

Hogwarts was a huge, rambling, quite scary-looking castle, with a jumble of towers and battlements. Like my house, it isn't a building that muggles could build, because it is supported by magic.

I have six brothers, and I'm a demigod. I'm not like most demigods though. I'm half witch and half god. My dad, Poseidon, blessed me when I was a baby so my brothers could still be my full brothers instead of half brothers.

I know, confusing. I feel the same way.

My school house is Gryffindor. They value courage, bravery, nerve and chivalry. Its mascot is a lion, and its colours are scarlet and gold. The Gryffindor motto is: 'their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart'.

Sorry, I'm a bit off topic there.

So we're in the Great Hall right now, about to eat dinner. I'm sitting with my best friend, Luna Lovegood (who is also a demigod), all of my brothers, Hermione, and Harry. We were all eating, and I was about to ask what they were doing here, when there was a crash.

I looked up and instantly knew my day was about to get a lot more complicated.

"OH χάλια αυτό δεν θα τελειώσει καλά γιατί τώρα όλων των εποχών?" I yelled. "γιατί οι θεοί με μισείς;? ΓΙΑΤΙ?" Everyone was look at me. A monster had broken into Hogwarts - and not just any monster. It was a fury - Alecto, I think. Why was a fury at Hogwarts?

"Get Ginny out of here." said Bill. They didn't know who I really was, though.

Fred and George went to grab me, but I dodged and glanced at Luna.

"Luna, get everyone out." she nodded and somehow got everyone to vacate the Great Hall, while I pulled out my celestial bronze knife and attacked. I defeated the monster in a matter of seconds, coming out with barely a scratch.

Suddenly, everyone rushed in.

"What the bloody hell was that?" exclaimed Ron.

"Whats going on?" asked Bill. Staring at my brothers, I realized there was no getting out of this.

I looked at Luna, and we were about to explain when some mist appeared, hanging in the air.

"Saved by the IM," Luna and I blurted out. We rushed over to the iris message. Money had been really tight and when ever we got it, we had to use it for food and stuff like that. Which is why when I chucked a golden drachma into the mist, my brothers were shocked. They didn't even notice that the coin disappeared when it hit the shimmering square, instead of clattering to the ground.

Chiron's face shimmered into view.

"Chiron! What's going on?" I begged, sick of never being told anything.

"It seems that Apollo found it funny to send a monster to your school," Chiron informed me. "So the pupils and teachers would understand who you are and move our campfire outside your school. Travis and Conner will be there soon."

"YOUR SENDING THEM IN HERE?" I yelled, terrified for the consequences. If anything, they were worse than a fury.

"Yes." he said simply, as the iris message vanished and the Stolls came charging in, bouncing around like they were on a sugar high. To be honest, they probably were.

"HELLO HOGWARTS!" they announced. "WE ARE THE STOLLS!"

"Oh shut up" I told them jokingly.

"No." they replied.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ha!" I laughed as Travis stood there, his mouth hanging wide open.

I turned around. "Well, this'll be fun." I muttered as I tried to figure out how to explain.


	2. songs

**Dear ClaraOswald4Eva: thank you so mutch for my first review, what i really need in a beta is someone to help me with spelling and can help me sometimmes when i get writers block. Im glad you like it and am going to put some songs in it.**

**Ok in this story theres no percy (unless you want there to be) Ginny is going to have gone through all of the adventures he did.**

**I need some ocs for this story. So feel free to pm me some ocs. Either for hogarts or camp half blood. thanks for lisening me ramble.**

**later -perce**

Chapter 2: Songs

Ginny's POV

Previously: "Well this'll be fun," I muttered as I tried to figure out how to explain.

"Luna and I are half-bloods." I blurted. I turned to Luna. "Your turn."

"I'm gonna summarise all of Ginny's adventures." Luna decided. "By the way, they're worse than Harry's." she added, oblivious to the fact that I was shaking my head, trying to get her not to talk about what went on in my demigod life. 'Oh no, my brothers are gonna kill me before Kronos does.' I thought.

Luna took a deep breath, and began. "Being of unknown parentage, Ginny was initially placed in the Hermes cabin, named after the god of messengers, travelers, and thieves. After several water-related incidents, a trident mark appeared above her head, showing that Poseidon - the god of the sea - had claimed her as his daughter. This was really bad, because the three eldest Olympian gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, swore a pact on the river Styx to not have any more children.

"The Oracle told Ginny that she had to find and return the stolen lightning bolt of Zeus - god of the skies - before the summer solstice: the twenty-first of June. The Zeus believed that she was responsible for its theft, and she began a journey to find the lightning bolt and clear her name. She was joined by her friend Grover, a satyr, and Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena. After defeating several monsters, including Medusa herself, they found Hades, whose helm of darkness had also gone missing.

"Hades accused Ginny of stealing his helm and threatened to kill her family and release the dead back into the living world. The trio used magical pearls, a gift from a Nereid, to save themselves from Hades, and they soon discovered that Ares was in possession of the bolt. Ginny challenged Ares - the god of war - to a duel, and she won. She claimed the lightning bolt upon her victory. Lord Hades realised that she did not steal his helm of darkness.

"After the bolt was returned to Zeus, Ginny returned to Camp Half-Blood and spent the summer there. But at the end of the holidays, her friend, Luke Castellan, revealed that he was behind the theft and sent a pit scorpion to kill her. She was poisoned by the scorpion but some dryads came to help, and dragged her back to Camp, where Chiron nursed her back to health."

For a moment, there was an awful stunned silence. Everyone turned their eyes on me in shock.

"Luna, I think you broke them," I whispered.

"WHAT?!" yelled my brothers.

"Uh oh!" I squeaked.

"That's not even the half of it." Luna confided. "She does way more dangerous things later on."

"Sing the Harry Potter song!" yelled Travis. I slapped him.

"The Harry Potter song?" Harry raised his eyebrow, making air quotes.

"The Apollo cabin wrote it." I mumbled. "And NO, I'm NOT going to sing it." I snapped at Travis, who was rubbing his head.

"SING IT, SING IT, SING IT!" chanted Conner. Soon, everyone in the room was following his lead.

"FINE!" I shouted.

I twisted the musical note-shaped charm on my bracelet, and it turned into a guitar. My brothers stared at me in shock - yet again.

"This is called Harry Potter in 99 seconds." I announced. "And no one interrupt. Also remember the Apollo cabin wrote this. Not me."

"There once was a boy named Harry,  
Destined to be a star.  
His parents were killed by Voldermort,  
Who gave him a lightning scar...

Yo, Harry, you a wizard!

Harry goes to Hogwarts,  
He meets Ron and Hermione,  
McGonagall requires he play for Gryffindor.  
Draco is a Daddy's boy,  
Quirrel becomes unemployed,  
The Sorcerer's stone is destroyed by Dumbledore.

Ron breaks his wand,  
Now Ginny's gone,  
And Harry is in mortal danger.  
Tom Riddle hides his snake inside  
His ginormous secret chamber.

Harry blows up Aunt Marge,  
The Dementors come and take charge.  
Lupin is a wolf,  
The rat's a man,  
And now the prisoner is at large.  
They use time travel  
So they can save the prisoner of Azkaban,  
Who just so happens to be Harry's godfather.  
I don't really get it either...

Harry gets put in the Triwizard Tournament,  
With dragons and mermaids.  
Oh, no!  
Edward Cullen gets slayed.

He's back.

Harry, Harry,  
It's getting scary.  
Voldemort is back  
And now you're a revolutionary, Harry.  
Dumbledore, Dumbledore,  
Why is he ignoring your  
Constant attempts to contact him?  
He is forced to leave the school  
Umbridge arrives,  
Draco's a tool.  
Kids break into the Ministry,  
Sirius Black is dead as can be!

Oh!

Split your soul,  
Seven parts of a whole,  
They're Horcruxes,  
It's Dumbledore's end...

There once was a boy named Harry,  
Who constantly conquered death.  
But in one final duel between good and bad  
He may take his final breath."

Everyone stared at me, and I felt myself going red.

"I'm gonna run now." I decided, and bolted.

When I reached the grounds outside, I screamed once and ran back inside, slamming the door behind me.

Everyone in the hall was still staring at me. I lost the battle to keep the doors closed as all my friends from Camp Half-blood floated in to sit at a table that had randomly appeared.

"Hey. Your singing-" said a random half-blood.

"-MEAN" yelled another.

"Did you just call my baby sister mean?" scowled Ron.

"No, its a song I wrote in my first year." I said before he could attack the guy.

"SING!" everyone chanted; they wanted to know what the song I wrote during the year the chamber was opened was about.

"Fine." I sighed.

"You, with your words like knives, and swords and weapons that you use against me.  
You, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like I'm nothing.  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded.  
You, pickin' on the weaker man.

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow.  
But you don't know what you don't know.

Someday I'll be living in a big old city.  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me.  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation.  
You, have pointed out my flaws again, as if I don't already see them.  
I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you.  
I just wanna feel okay again.

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold.  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road.  
And you don't know what you don't know.

Someday I'll be living in a big old city.  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me.  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game,  
With that same big loud opinion, but nobody's listening.  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things.  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing.

But all you are is mean.  
All you are is mean, and a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life,  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean.

But someday I'll be living in a big old city.  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean,  
Yeah.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me.  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city.  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me.  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?"

I sang with obvious pain in my voice, that I tried, and failed, to hide.

"Thats it." Bill huffed. "Weasly family meeting," Charlie grabbed me and pulled me with them.

My last thought before we left the great hall was, 'I'm doomed'.

* * *

**ok that was the 2end chapter hope you liked it "mean" by taylor swift and hp 99 sec by paint**


	3. reading and half of a meeting

Chapter 3: Reading And Half A Meeting

Ginny's POV

"Sooo..." I stretched out my words as Charlie put me in a chair and blocked the door so I wouldn't bolt.

"What's the deal-" Fred began.

"-with the demigod stuff?" George finished. For once, the twins were completely serious.

"Oh that," I tried to laugh it off. "I have two fathers. Poseidon, and our Dad. Aphrodite - she's the goddess of love - gave our family a blessing, so I'm still fully your sister. If your confused just know it confuses me too."

They were all too dumbfounded to say anything.

Suddenly, a ton of books fell from the sky, straight onto my head, knocking me to the floor.

"Ginny!" shouted Ron. "Are you ok?" he rushed to help me up.

I snatched one of the books off the ground, and turned it over to read the title. "Hey, these books will explain so I don't have to!" I exclaimed, realising what they were about. "Lets read them!"

~Later, reading the books~

Third Person ~ No one's POV

"Okay, we're starting!" Ginny yelled to the crowd of campers and students.

"Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.

If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:

"Oh no!" Thalia exclaimed mockingly. "Kelp Head's gonna give advice! The world's gonna end!" Ginny glared at the use of her nickname.

close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.

Being a half-blood is dangerous.

"True."

It's scary.

"True again.

Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.

"And, yet again, true." Many shivered at the description of half-bloods.

If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.

Hermione tilted her head. "It's...not fiction?"

But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

"YOU DIDN'T!" cried the Stolls. Ginny shook her head in exasperation.

* * *

sorry its short but the next chapter will be bettr and ive decided on a twist to the story i dont on hp or pj -crys-


	4. slicind teachers

**It's going to be alot harder to update now that school started cause im alot buiser now and i really need some ocs the twist is ginny will feel whatever pain she felt in the books shell feel in real life. thanks to ClaraOswald4Eva for all the betaing!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Slicing Teachers

Ginny's POV

My name is Ginny Weasly.

"Really? I thought your name was Gabby!" shouted Travis

"Shut up!" I said to them angrily.

I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.

Am I a troubled kid?

"Yes" all the demigods chorused.

Yeah. You could say that.

"She even admits it!" laughed Nico

I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"Hey Luna you never told us who your mom is." shouted a random Hufflepuff.

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." said Luna, beaming.

I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.

"Sounds like fun." Hermione said.

I know-it sounds like torture.

"GINNY!" screeched Hermione as I grinned sheepishly.

Most Yancy field trips were.

But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.

Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.

"Sounds like Chiron." Luna mused.

You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.

"Ginny!" said Hermione, looking appalled at the idea of anyone falling asleep in class.

I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.

"Yeah right" Thalia snorted.

Boy, was I wrong.

See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.

"When did that happen?" asked Bill.

"When you were at Hogwarts" I answered.

"I remember that, mum was so mad" said Ron.

Fred and George were cracking up.

And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.

Cue more laughter.

And the time before that… Well, you get the idea.

''No more stories?" Travis and Conner asked disappointedly

This trip, I was determined to be good.

"This won't end well." said Clarisse, shaking her head.

"Why not?" I asked, seriously confused.

"Because you're you." she said simply.

"Offensive!" I cried.

All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.

"Ew!" went the majority of the girls.

Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.

'Hey!" said Grover, offended.

He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.

"Way to blow your cover," Nico commented.

Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.

"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.

"Don't!" chided Hermione.

Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."

He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.

"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.

"Good," Hermione remarked.

"You're already on probation," he reminded me."You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.

"What mess?" asked Charlie concernedly

"It was nothing." I waved him off.

"Nothing!" Luna cried. "You-" she stopped when I elbowed her in the ribs to get her to shut up.

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.

He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.

It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.

'Creepy" I shivered.

Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.

"Is that Alecto?" Nico asked.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Who's Alecto?" Fred demanded.

"You'll find out." I said to him, not wanting to get into the whole lawyer/teacher/evil-bat-demon thing right then.

From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.

One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said,"You're absolutely right."

Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.

Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said,"Will you shut up?"

It came out louder than I meant it to.

"Of course it did." I sighed.

The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.

"Miss. Weasly," he said, "did you have a comment?"

My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"That's terrible." said Hermione

"Hermione, all immortals are cruel." I said bitterly. As an after thought, before the sky could start thundering, I added, "Most of them, at least."

"Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"

"GOD!" all the demigods yelled.

I shrank into my seat, my face bright red.

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Titan," I corrected myself. "And … he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.

"Yeah, ew." said Parvati.

"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."

"How...?" Luna wondered, staring at me in bewilderment. "That was centuries of fighting…and...one paragraph…Ginny stop laughing…ARGH!"

Some snickers from the group.

"Why are they laughing? She got it right!" asked Luna.

Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend,"Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Miss Weasly," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"BUSTED!" yelled Fred and George.

"Busted," Grover muttered.

"We think like a goat!" Fred moaned as everyone laughed.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.

At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.

I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."

"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed."Well, half credit, Miss Weasly.. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.

Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Miss. Weasly,"

I knew that was coming.

I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"

Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.

"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.

"About the Titans?"

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."

"Oh."

"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Ginny Weasly."

I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.

"Why get angry?" asked Harry

"Because school is hard," I said. "Especially muggle school."

I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted:"What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.

But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.

"What's dyslexia?" asked a first year.

I braced myself for a dictionary definition, and I wasn't disappointed.

All in one breath, Luna said, "Dyslexia is characterized by difficulty with learning to read fluently and with accurate comprehension despite normal intelligence. This includes difficulty with phonological awareness, phonological decoding, processing speed, orthographic coding, auditory short-term memory, language skills or rapid naming."(A/N copied from wiki)"

This left everybody just as confused as before.

But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.

I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.

He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.

Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since 'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.

Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.

"Of course."

Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.

"Detention?" Grover asked.

"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean - I'm not a genius."

"Understatement of a lifetime!" Thalia crowed.

Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"

There was silence, then everyone burst out laughing.

I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.

"You're too skinny," said Bill whilst frowning. "You need to eat more, like all your fruits and-"

He was going to say more but I interrupted, blushing." Are you done embarrassing me?" I asked. He sounded like Demeter.

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.

"Cool!" cried Leo.

I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Ew!"

"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.

I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.

"Oh this is gonna be good." said Travis.

"What will it take or you to to shut up?" I sighed exasperatedly, tired of the Stolls interrupting.

"Sing a song," smirked Conner.

"Fine." I grumbled.

I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Ginny pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.

Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"

"-the water-"

"-like it grabbed her-"

I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"

"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."

"Please don't interrupt." I said, wanting this to be over.

That wasn't the right thing to say.

"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."

I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.

She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.

"But-"

"You-will-stay-here."

Grover looked at me desperately.

"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."

Nancy Bobofit smirked.

I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.

Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.

How'd she get there so fast?

I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.

I wasn't so sure.

I went after Mrs. Dodds.

Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.

I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.

Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.

But apparently that wasn't the plan.

I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.

Except for us, the gallery was empty.

Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.

Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…

"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.

I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket."Did you really think you would get away with it?"

The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.

She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.

I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."

Thunder shook the building.

"We are not fools, Ginny Weasly," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

I didn't know what she was talking about.

All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't…"

"Your time is up," she hissed.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.

People screamed, and my brothers paled.

Then things got even stranger.

Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.

"What ho, Ginny!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.

Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.

With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.

Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.

My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.

She snarled, "Die, honey!"

And she flew straight at me.

Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.

The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!

Everyone cheered.

Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.

I was alone.

There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.

Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.

My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.

Had I imagined the whole thing?

I went back outside.

It had started to rain.

Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."I said, "Who?"

"Our teacher. Duh!"

I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.

She just rolled her eyes and turned away.

I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.

He said, "Who?"

But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.

"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."

Thunder boomed overhead.

I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.

I went over to him.

He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Miss. Weasly."

I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.

"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"

He stared at me blankly. "Who?"

"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."

He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Ginny, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"

"Lets read more," said Hermione, hungry for information.

But as they were about to start reading the second chapter of the book, it vanished.

* * *

ima skip to the 5th book next cause i onnly wanted to do a little bit of the first book jkr owns hp andpjo belongs to rick riordon


	5. thelst olimpian: i go crusing with explo

**sorry for the long wait. im lisening to best dong ever by 1 direction literly its the best song ever DIRECTENIRS FOREVER!**

**-percy**

* * *

ginnys pov

"there gone!" yelled ron

"now how are we supposed to find out what happened to you." said percy w (hes good in this)

"i guess well never now!" i said cheerfully why i wonted to read those books again i may never now.

just then a book fell n her head with a noote knocking me to the floor.

"AGAIN? seriously?" i yelled at the sky as thunder boomed.

i sighed as i picked up the book and was abut to read the note when travis said something that made me stop cold.

"i got it on vidio! this is so going on the orientation film." he said to his brother conner nodding enthuseasticly.

"WHAT! GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" i yelled dropping the book jumping on the grifendo table and running to where travis and conner were as they bolted from the room and i followed them leaving my brothers speechless.

"ill read the note" said lunna calmly as red and george started cracking up.

"_dear hogwarts and demigods,_

_we have decided to give you the book on the war, _

_and not the wizard one the demigod one,_

_so yeah btw some of the demigds not needed should deisepeer in about 5 sec_

_-apollo" _lunna read as ginnys brothers got out of there shock.

"I'll read" said george

"never thought id hear yu say that" said fred shacking his head as his brother sstuck his tunge out and chiron, half the demigods and the teachers vanished.

**"I go cruising with explosives," **gerge read.

bill rasied his eyebrows as the rest of the weasly brothers got a little worried

**The end of the world started when a pegasus landed on the hood of my best mortal friends car.**

"a pegasus! why would that happed?" asked ron

"ron thats all you got out of that aperently its the end of the world." said hermione as i rn backin eith the vidio camera and climed up the grifendoor pol sitting at the top.

"GInny give us back the camera" yelled conner at me

"never!" i shouted to him noticing everyone staring at me

"waht? im not inturupting." i said as they stared shocked.

luna continued like nothing happened.

**Up until then, I was having a great afternoon. my friends mom and stepdad,Paul, took Leo and me to this private stretch of beach on the South Shore, and Paul let us borrow his Prius for a short spin.**

**"**whos" leo said charlie sushpishishly

"no one!" i said slightly blushing witch dident help much in my situatin. i started vidio taping.

"That's really irresponsible. " hermione said.

**Now, I know you're thinking, Wow, that was really irresponsible of him,**

Everyone laughed.

hermione mumbled something inaudible as she shrunck her face red

**blah,blah,blah, but Paul knows me pretty well. He's seen me slice up demons and leap out of exploding school buildings, so he probably figured taking a car a few hundred yards wasn't exactly the most dangerous thing I'd ever done.**

"leo told him" i said before lunna could say something.

**"Oh, pull up right there!" i tld him.**

**We parked on a ridge overlooking the Atlantic. The sea is always one of my favorite places, but today it was especially nice-glittery green smooth as glass, as though my dad was keeping it calm just for us.**

**My dad,by the way, is Poseidon. He can do stuff like that.**

"no really? i thought he made pankackes" said nico sarcasticly

"are you always this sarcastic?" asked hermione and we all yelled

"YES!" as nico pouted

**"So." leo smiled at me. " About that invitation."**

**"Oh . . . right." I tried to sound excited. I mean, he'd asked me to his family's vacation house on St. Thomas for three days. I didn't get a lot of offers like that. My family's idea of a fancy vacation was a weekend in a rundown cabin on Long Island with some movie rental and a couple of frozen pizzas, and here leo's folks were willing to let me tag along to the Caribbean.**

"why wouldent you go?" asked a hupphlepuff 1st year

**Besides, I seriously needed a vacation. This summer had been the hardest of my life. The idea of taking a break even for a few days was really tempting.**

**Still, something big was suppose to go down any day now. I was "on call" for a mission. Even worse, next week was my birthday. There was this prophecy that said when I turned sixteen, bad things would happen.**

"ohhhh..." said the 1st year as my brothers looked horified.

**"Ginny," he said, "I know the timing is bad. But it's always bad for you, right?"**

**he had a point.**

**"I really want to go," I promised. "It's just-"**

**"The war."**

Th demigods looked down. It was a sad memory.

**I nodded. I didn't like talking about it, but Leo knew. Unlike most mortals and wizards, he could see through the Mist-the magic veil that distorts human vision. he'd seen 'd met some of the other demigods who were fighting the Titans and their allies. he'd even been there last summer when the chopped-up Lord Kronos rose out of his coffin in a terrible new form, and he'd earn my permanent respect by nailing him in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush.**

everyone cracked up and i laughed so hard i fell ff the poll falling to the ground i lay there dased for amment then scrambled back up the poll blushing.

**he put her hand on my arm. "Just think about it, okay? We don't leave for a couple of days. My dad . . ." His voice faltered.**

**"Is he giving you a hard time?" I asked.**

**Leo shook his head in disgust. "He's trying to be nice to me, which is almost worse. He wants me to go to Clarion Gentlemen's Academy in the fall."**

**"The school where your dad went?"**

**"It's a stupid finishing school for society boys, all the way in New Hampshire. Can you see me in finishing school?"**

all the demigods tought about it.

"no" we said as one

**I admitted the idea sounded pretty dumb. Leo was into urban art projects and feeding the homeless and going to protest ralllies to "Save the Endangered Yellow-bellied Sapsucker" and stuff like that. I'd never even seen him wear a suit. It was hard to imagine him learning to be a socialite.**

**he sighed. "He thinks if he does a bunch of nice stuff for me, I'll feel guilty and give in."**

**"Which is why he agreed to let me come with you guys on vacation?"**

**"Yes . . . but Ginny, you'd be doing me a huge favor. It would be so much better if you were with us. Besides, there's something I want to talk-" he stopped abruptly.**

**"Something you want to talk about?" I asked. "You mean . . . so serious we'd have to go to St. Thomas to talk about it?"**

**he pursed her lips. "Look just forget it for now. Let's pretend we're a couple for normal people. We're out for a drive, and we're watching the ocean, and it's nice to be together."**

**I could tell something was bothering him, but he put on a brave smile. The sunlight made his hair look like fire.**

"cheackin him out?" asked travis

"no!" i yelled blushing

**We'd spent a lot of time together this summer. I hadn't exactly planned it that way, but the more serious things got at camp, the more I found myself needing to call up Leo and get away, just for some breathing room. I needed to remind myself that the mortal world was still out there, away from all the monsters using me as their personal punching bags and my brothers were too busy for me so they wernt a option.**

"ginny" said bill softly looking at me sad as my brothers stard at me shocked i blushed.

**"Okay," I said. "Just normal afternoon and two normal people."**

**She nodded. "And so . . . hypothetically, if these two people liked each other, what would it take to get the stupid girl to kiss the guy, huh?"**

travis took the camera and i wasent paying atention so he started vidio tapeing.

**"Oh . . ." I felt like one of Apollo's sacred cows-slow, dumb, and bright red. " Um . . ."**

"I don't know if I should laugh or be insulted." will the apollo counseler said.

**I can't pretend I hadn't thought about leo. he was so much easier to be around than . . . well, than some other guys I knew. I didn't have to work hard, or watch what I said, or rack my brain trying to figure out what he was thinking. Leo didn't hide much. he let you know how he felt.**

**I'm not sure that I would have done next-but I was sodistracted, I didn't notice the huge black form swooping down from the sky until four hooves landed on the hood of the Priuis with a WUMP-WUMP-CRUNCH!**

**Hey,boss, a voice in my head said. Nice car!**

"saved by the pegasus"i said laughing as i fell off the pole again and landed on ron

"opps..." i muttered blushing bright red and sitting with hermione after i helped him up.

**Blackjack the pegasus was an old friend of mine, so I tried not to get too annoyed by the craters he'd just put on the hood; but I didn't think leos stepdad would be a real stoked.**

Everyone laughed.

"You think?" Nco said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

**"Blackjack," I sighed. "What are you-"**

**Then I saw who was riding on his back, and I knew my day was about to get more complicated.**

**"'Sup, Ginny."**

**Charles Beckendorf, senior counselor for the Hephaestus cabin, would make most monsters cry for their mommies. He was huge, with ripped muscles from working on the forges every summer, two years older than me, and one of the camp's best armorsmiths. He made some seriously ingenious mechanical stuff. A month before, he'd rigged a Greek firebomb in the bathroom of a tour bus that was carrying a bunch of monsters across country. The explosion took out a whole legion of Krono's evil meanies as soon as the first harpy went flush.**

people cracked up as the demigods were silent and some started crying s that he hogwartians stoped laughing even malfoy had enough sense not to say anything.

**Beckendorf was dressed for combat. He wore bronze breastplate and war helm with black camo pants and a sword strapped to his side. His explosives bag was slung over his shoulder.**

"you had explosives and diddent share?" whined george

"these expolsives can and will kill" i said as gerges face fell.

**"Time?" I asked**

**He nodded grimly.**

**A clump formed in my throat. I'd known this was coming. We'd been planning it for weeks, but I'd half hoped it would never happen. Leo looked up at Beckendorf. "Hi."**

**"Oh, hey. You must be Leo. Ginny's told me . . . uh, I mean he mentioned you."**

Nick rasied an eyebrow.(ginnys byfriend in this and my school crush)

**Leo raised an eyebrow. "Really? Good." he glanced at Blackjack, who was clopping his hooves against the hood of the Prius. "So, I guess you guys have to go save the world now."**

"unfortunetly..." i sighed

**"Good luck." leo kissed me before I could even react.**

"What!" nick yelled.

" It was before we were dating and I didn't know he was going to kiss me. he just did." ginny said trying to save herself from the hole the book just dug.

"you have boyfriend" yelled my brothers.

"uhhh... bill, charlie, fred,percy,george, and ron meet nick kobert" i said nerveusly

"were talking later." declared percy

"again" i groaned

"yes again" said charlie.

**"Now, get going, half-blood. Go kill some monsters for me."**

**My last view of him was sitting in the shotgun seat of the Prius, his arms crossed, watching as Blackjack circled higher and higher, carrying Beckendorf and me into the sky. I wondered what leo wanted to talk to me about, and whether I'd live long enough to find out.**

**"So," Beckendorf said, "I'm guessing you don't want me to mention that little scene to nick"**

**"Oh, gods," I muttered. "Don't even think about it."**

**Beckendorf chuckled, and together we soared out over the Atlantic.**

**It was almost dark by the time we spotted our target. The Princess Andromeda glowed on the horizon-a huge cruise ship lit up yellow and white.**

**From a distance, you'd think it was just a party ship, not the headquarters for the Titan lord. Then as you got closer, you might notice the giant figurehead-a dark-haired maiden in a Greek chiton, wrapped in chains with a look of horror on her face, as if she could smell the stench of all the monsters she was being forced to carry.**

**Seeing the ship again twisted my gut into knots. I'd almost died twice on the Princess Andromeda. Now it was heading straight for New York.**

**"You know what to do?" Beckendorf yelled over the wind. I nodded. We'd done dry runs at the dockyards in New Jersey, using abandoned ships as our targets. I knew how little time we would have. But I also knew this was our best chance to end Krono's invasion before it ever started.**

**"Blackjack," I said, "set us down on the lowest stern deck."**

**Gotcha,boss, he said. Man, I hate seeing that boat. Three years ago, Blackjack had been enslaved on the Princess Andromeda until he finally escaped with a little help from my friends and me. I figured he'd rather have his mane braided like My Little Pony than be back here again.**

Everyone laughed at the image.

Travis and Connor smiled.

"twice?" squeaked hermione

**"Don't wait for us," I told him.**

**But, boss-**

**"Trust me," I said. "We'll get out ourselves."**

i winced if only i had called blackjack things could have gone diferently.

**Blackjack folded his wings and plummeted toward the boat like a black comet. The wind whistled in my ears. I saw monsters patrolling the upper decks of the ship- dracaenae snake-woman, hellhounds, giants, and the humanoid seal-demons known as telkhines-but we zipped by so fast, none of them raised the alarm. We shot down the stern of the boat, and Blackjack spread his wings, lightly coming to a landing on the lowest deck. I climbed off, feeling queasy.**

**Good luck,boss, Blackjack said. Don't let 'em turn you into horse meat!**

**With that, my old friend flew off into the night. I took my pen out of my pocket and uncapped it, and Riptide sprang to full size-three feet of deadly celestial bronze glowing in the dusk. Beckendorf pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. I thought it was a map or something. Then I realized it was a photograph. He stared at it in the dim light-the smiling face of Silena Beauregard, daughter of 'd started going out last summer,**

i sighed "they were so cute together" i wispered but my brothers and harry and hermione heard.

"did they breack up?" asked hermione wispering to

"no" i answered

"then what happened" asked fred

i just shook my head tears welling up.

**after years of the rest of us saying "Duh, you guys like each other!" Even with all the dangerous missions, Beckendorf had been happier this summer than I'd ever seen him.**

"we were saying the same things to you guys but just not to your faces!" shouted lacy an apherditot kid.

**"We'd make it back to camp," I promised.**

ginny looked down.

That promise didn't happen.

**For a second I saw sorry in his eyes. Then he put on his old confident smile.**

**"You bet," he said. "Let's go blow Kronos back into a million of pieces."**

**Beckendorf led the way. We followed a narrow corridor to the service stairwell, just like we'd practiced, but we froze when we heard noises above us.**

**"I don't care what your noses says!" snarled a half-human, halfdog voice-a telkhine. "The last time you smelled half-blood, it turned out to be a meat loaf sandwich!"**

**"Meat loaf sandwiches are good!" a second voice snarled. "But this is half-blood scent, I swear. They are on board!"**

**"Bah, your brain isn't on board!"**

"you dont smell like meatlofes more like oranges" said lunna dreamily.

**They continued to argue, and Beckendorf pointed downstairs. We descended as quietly as we could. Two floors down, the voices of the telkhines started to fade.**

**Finally, we came to a metal hatch. Beckendorf mouthed the words "engine room."**

**It was locked, but Beckendorf pulled some chain cutters out of his bag and split the bolt like it was made of butter.**

**Inside, a row of yellow turbines the size of grain silos churned and hummed. Pressure gauges and computer terminals lined the opposite wall. A telkhine was hunched over a console, but he was so involved with his work, he didn't notice us. He was about five feet tall, with slick black seal fur and stubby little feet. He had the head of a Doberman, but his clawed hands were almost human. He growled and muttered as he tapped on his keyboard. Maybe he was messaging his friends on .**

Everyone cracked up.

" Only you ginny." Thalia said laughing.

me being the mature person i am stuck my toung out at her.

**I stepped forward, and he tensed, probably smelling something wrong. He leaped sideways toward a big red alarm button, but I blocked his path. He hissed and lunged at me, but one slice of Riptide, and he exploded into dust.**

**"One down," Beckendorf said. " About five thousand to go."**

"yay" i said sarcasticly

**He tossed me a jar of thick green liquid-Greek fire, one of the most dangerous magical substances in the world.**

**The he threw me another essential tool of the demigod heros-duct tape.**

"duct tape can fix almost anything it can even get people to shut up." i said seriously

"how can it shhut people up." scofed malfoy

"ike this" i said as i raced ver and duct taped his muth shut.

i walked back high fiving luna.

**"Slap that one on the console," he said. "I'll get the turnbines."**

**We went to work. The room was hot and humid, and in no time we were drenched in sweat.**

**The boat kept chugging along. Being the son of Poseidon and all, I have perfect bearings at sea. Don't ask me how, but I could tell er were at 40.l9° North, 7I.90° West, making eighteen knots, which meant the ship would arrive in New York Harbor by dawn. This would be our only chance to stop it.**

**I had just attached a second jar of Greek fire to the control panels when I heard the pounding of feet on metal steps-so many creatures coming down the stairwell I could hear them over the engines. Not a good sign.**

"Uh-oh." Everyone said.

**I locked eyes with Beckendorf. "How much longer?"**

**"Too long." He tapped his watch, which was our remote control detonator. "I still have to wire the receiver and prime the charges. Ten more minutes at least."**

**Judging from the sound of the footsteps, we had about ten seconds.**

i winced knowing what would happen next.

**"I'll distract them," I said. "Meet you at the rendezvous point."**

**"ginny-"**

**"Wish me luck."**

**He looked like he wanted to argue. The whole idea had been to get in and out without being spotted. But we were going to have to improvise.**

**"Good luck," he said.**

**I charged out the door.**

"here we go again-" said fred

"it never stops." finished george

"eh you get used to it." i said shrugging

**A half dozen telkhines were tromping down the stairs. I cut through them with Riptide faster than they could yelp. I kept climbing-past another telkhine, who was so started he dropped his Lil' Demons lunch box. I left him alive-partly because his lunch box was cool,**

Everyone snorted.

"Seaweed brain." Thalia said shaking her head.

"pineconeface" i retorted

"kelp head" she responded

"sparky" i said

**partly so he could raise the alarm and hopefully get his friends to follow me rather than head towards the engine room**

**I burst through a door onto deck six and kept running. I'm sure the carpeted hall had once been very plush, but over the last three years of monster occupation the wallpaper, carpet, and stateroom had been clawed up and slimed so it looked like the inside of a dragon's throat (and yes, unfortunately, I speak from experience.) Back on my first visit to the Princess Andromeda, my old enemy Lexi had kept some dazed tourist on board for show, shrouded in Mist so they didn't realize they were on a monster-infested ship. Now that I didn't see any sign of tourists. I hated to think what had happened to them, but I kind of doubted they'd been allowed to go home with their bingo winnings.**

"Really? I never would have thought it." Connor said trying to release the tension among the demigods.

They all knew what was about to happen.

**I reached the promenade, a big shopping mall that took up the whole middle of the ship, and I stopped cold. In the middle of the courtyard stood a fountain. And in the fountain squatted a giant crab. I'm not talking "giant" like $7.99 all-you-can-eat Alaskan king crab. I'm talking giant like bigger than the fountain. The monster rose ten feet out of the water. It's shell was mottled blue and green, its pincers longer than my body.**

"thats one big crab" nick whiseled

**If you've ever seen a crab's mouth, all foamy and gross with whiskers and snapping bits, you can imagine this one didn't look any better blown up to billboard size. Its beady black eyes glared at me,and I could see intelligence in them-and hate. The fact that I was the daughter of the sea god was not going to win me any points with Mr. Crabby."FFFFfffffff," it hissed, sea foam dripping from its mouth. The smell coming off it was like garbage can full of fish sticks that had been sitting in the sun all week."Hey, crabby." I inched around the edge of the courtyard. "I'm just gonna scoot around you so-"**

**The crab moved with amazing speed. It scuttled out of the fountain and came straight at me, pincers snapping. I dove into a gift shop, plowing through a rack if T-shirts. A crab pincer smashed the glass walls to pieces and raked across the room. I dashed back outside, breathing heavily, but Mr. Crabby turned and followed.**

**"There!" a voice said from a balcony about me.**

**"Intruder!"**

**If I'd wanted to create a distraction, I'd succeeded, but this was not where I wanted to fight. If I got pinned down in the center of the ship, I was crab chow.**

**The demonic crustacean lunged at me. I sliced with Riptide, taking off the tip of its claw. It hissed and foamed, but didn't seem very hurt.**

**I tried to remember anything from the old stories that might help with this thing. nick had told me about a monster crab-something about Hercules crushing it under his big food? That wasn't going to work here. This crab was slightly bigger than my Reeboks.**

**Then a weird thought occurred to me. Last Christmas, my friend and I had brought Paule Blofis to our old cabin at Montauk, where we'd been going forever. Paul had taken me crabbing, and when he'd brought up a net full of the things, he'd shown me how crabs have a chink in their armor, right in the middle of their ugly bellies. The only problem was getting to the ugly belly.**

**I glanced at the fountain, then at the marble floor, already slick from scuttling crab tracks. I held out my hand, concentrating on the water, and the fountain exploded. Water sprayed everywhere, three stories high,dousing the balconies and the elevators and the windows of the shops. The crab didn't care. It loved water. It came at me sideways, snapping and hissing, and I ran straight at it, screaming,**

**"AHHHHHHH!"**

**Just before we collided, I hit the ground baseball-style and slid on the wet marble floor straight under the creature. It was like sliding under a seven-ton armored vehicle. All the crab had to do was sit and squash me, but before it realized what I was going on, I jabbed Riptide into the chink in its armor, let go of the hilt, and pushed myself out the backside.**

There was silence then...

"Whoa! That was totally ninja!" Leo yelled.

Everyone chuckled.

**The monster shuddered and hissed. Its eyes dissolved. Its shell turned bright red as its insides evaporated. The empty shell clattered to the floor in a massive heap.**

**I didn't have time to admire my handiwork. I ran for the nearest stairs while all around me monsters and demigods shouted orders and strapped on their weapons. I was empty-handed. Riptide, being magic, would appear in my pocket sooner or later, but for now it was stuck somewhere under the wreckage of the crab,and I had no time to retrieve it.**

**In the elevator foyer on deck eight, a couple of dracaenae slithered across my path. From the waist up, they were woman with green scaly skin,yellow eyes, and forked tongues. From the waist down, they had double snake trunks instead of legs. They held spears and weighted nets, and I knew from experience they could use them.**

**"What is thisss?" one said. "A prize for Kronoss!"**

**I wasn't in the mood to play break-the-snake, but in front of me was a stand with a model of the ship, like a YOU ARE HERE display. I ripped the model off the pedestal and hurled it at the first dracaena. The boat smacked her in the face and she went down with the ship. I jumped over her, grabbed her friend's spear, and swung her around. She slammed into the elevator, and I kept running toward the front of the ship.**

"Woo!" Everyone cheered.

"Not bad punk. "Clarisse said.

**"Get him!" she screamed.**

**Hellhounds bayed. An arrow from somewhere whizzed past my face and impaled itself in the mahogany-paneled wall of the stairwell.**

**I didn't care-as long as I got the monsters away from the engine room and gave Beckendorf more time.**

**As I was running up the stairwell, a kid charged down.**

**He looked like he'd just woken up from a nap. His armor was half on. He drew his sword and yelled, "Kronos!" but he sounded more scared than angry. He couldn't have been more than twelve-about the same age I was when I'd first arrived at Camp Half-Blood. That thought depressed me. This kid was getting brain-washed-trained to hate the gods and lash out because he'd been born half Olympian. Kronos was using him, and yet the kid thought I was his enemy.**

"You know that's about the same age as I was." Nico said realizing the fact.

Everyone looked down.

**No way was I going to hurt him. I didn't need a weapon for this. I stepped inside his strike and grabbed his wrist, slamming it against the wall. His sword clattered out of his hand.**

**Then I did something I hadn't planned on. It was probably stupid. It definitely jeopardized our mission, but I couldn't help it.**

**"If you want to live," I told him, "get off this ship now. Tell the other demigods." Then I shoved him down the stairs and sent him tumbling to the next door.**

**I kept climbing.**

**Bad memories: a hallway ran past the cafeteria. Nick, my half brother Tyson, and I had sneaked through here three years ago on my first visit.**

**I burst outside onto the main deck. Off the port bow, the sky was darkening from purple to black. A swimming pool glowed between two glass towers with more balconies and restaurant decks. The whole upper ship seemed eerily deserted.**

**All I had to do was cross to the other side. Then I could take the staircase down to the helipad-our emergency rendezvous point. With any luck, Beckendorf would meet me there. We'd jump into the sea. My water powers would protect us both, and we'd detonate the charges from a quarter mile away.**

**I was halfway across the deck when the sound of a voice made me freeze. "You're late, Ginny."**

**Lexi stood on the balcony above me, a smile on her scarred face. He wore jeans, a white T-shirt, and flip-flops, like he was just a normal college girl, but her eyes told the truth. They were solid gold.**

* * *

**im so sorry to stop here but its like midnight and im really tired i ll upload part 2 when i get a chance lateet dont forget to read and review -perce**


	6. authers note

I am so sorry for not uploading sooned i got grounder. thecnickly im still groundedim on my kindle so no bold or anything like that and my speeling is going to be worse then useal and no caps but ill fix it when i get my laptop back. and iwanted to know if you thought ishould make ginny have a twin sister who is like almost the exact oppiste of her. tell me in the comments cause i cant figure out how to do a poll.

thanks and ill update when i can.


	7. i go crusing with explosives part 2

**"We've been expecting you for days." At first she sounded normal, like Lexi. But then her face twitched. A shudder passed through her body as though she'd just drunk something really nasty. Her voice became heavier, ancient,and powerful-the voice of the Titan lord Kronos. The words scraped down my spine like a knife blade. "Come, bow before me." **

**"Yeah, that'll happen," I muttered.**

**Laistrygonian giants filed in on either side of the swimming pool as if they'd been waiting for a cue. Each was eight feet tall with tattooed arms, leather armor, and spiked clubs. Demigod archers appeared on the roof above Lexi. Two hellhounds leaped down from the opposite balcony and snarled at me. Within seconds I was surrounded. A trap: there's no way they could've gotten into position so face unless they'd known I was coming.**

"thats not good..."mutered hermione

"gee i thought it was great" i said sarcastic shocking my brothers.

**I looked up at Lexi, and anger boiled inside me. I didn't know if Lexi's consciousness was even still alive inside that body. Maybe, the way his voice had changed . . . or maybe it was just Kronos adapting to his new form. I told myself it didn't matter. Lexi had been twisted and evil long before Kronos possessed him. A voice in my head said: I have to fight him eventually. Why not now?**

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" YELLED ALL THE HALF-BLOODS

"I try not to think it interpheres with being nuts." i said happily sitting crosslegged petting a stared at me shocked

"isent that right bob?" i asked the weasle happily as my brothers looked really worried.

**According to that big prophecy, I was suppose to make a choice that saved or destroyed the world when I was sixteen. That was only seven days away. Why not now? If I really had the power, what difference would a week make? I could end this threat right here by taking down Kronos. Hey, I'd fought monsters and gods before. As if reading my thoughts, Lexi smiled. No, he was Kronos. I had to remember that.**

i shuddered that was _alot_ of presshure and my brothers were getting more freacked out by the minute.

**"Come forward," she said. "If you dare."**

"we have to play truth or dare later" i said as bob scuried around.

**The crowd of monsters parted. I moved up the stairs, my heart pounding. I was sure somebody would stab me in the back, but they let me pass. I felt my pocket and found my pen waiting. I uncapped it, and Riptide grew into a sword.**

"that is so cool!" said a ravenclaw.

**Krono's weapon appeared in his hands-a six-foot-long scythe, a half Celestial bronze, half mortal steel. Just looking at it made my knees turn to Jell-O. But before I could change my mind, I charged. Time slowed down. I mean literally slowed down, because Kronos had that power. I felt like I was moving through syrup. My arms were so heavy, I could barely raise my sword. Kronos smiled, swirling his scythe at normal speed and waiting for me to creep toward my death.**

"that was totally not fun unlike going to the mall" i said in a silly british accent before cracking up.

**I tried to fight his magic. I concentrated on the sea around me-the source of my power. I'd gotten better at channeling it over the year, but now nothing seemed to happen.**

**I took another slow step forward. Giants jeered Dracaenae hissed with laughter.**

**Hey, ocean, I pleaded. Any day would be good. Suddenly there was a wrenching pain in my gut. The entire boat lurched sideways, throwing monsters off their feet. Four thousand gallons of salt water surged out of the swimming pool, dousing me and Kronos and everyone on the deck. The water revitalized me, breaking the time spell, and I lunged forward.**

"THAT WAS EPIC!: shouted the halfbloods stareing at me.

**I struck at Kronos, but I was still too slow. I made the mistake of looking at his face- Lexi's face-a girl who was once my friend. As much as I hated her, it was hard to kill her.**

**Kronos had no such hesitation. He sliced downward with his scythe. I leaped back, and the evil blade missed by an inch, cutting a gash in the deck right between my feet.**

my brothers gasped in horrer .

**I kicked Kronos in the chest. He stumbled backward, but he was heavier than Lexi should've been. It was like kicking a refrigerator.**

"and how would you know that?" asked nico

"shut up." i snaped at him

**Kronos swung his scythe again. I intercepted with Riptide, but his strike was so powerful, my blade could only deflect it. The edge of the scythe shaved off my shirtsleeve and grazed my arm. It shouldn't have been a serious cut, but the entire side of my body exploded with pain. I remembered what a sea demon had once said about Kronos's scythe: Careful, fool. One touch, and the blade will sever your soul from your body. Now I understood what he meant. I wasn't just losing blood. I could feel my strength, my will, my identity draining away.'**

"what!" said charlie

as fred grabbed me and started squezing me makeing it hard to breath.

"fred,"isaid as calmly as i could.

"yeah" he replied

"I CAN'T BREATH!" i yelled at him as he let me go.

"ok NOBODY TALK!" i yelled "exept for whoevers reading."

**I stumbled backward, switched my sword to my left hand, and lunged desperately. My blade should've run him through, but it deflected off his stomach like I was hitting solid marble. There was no way he should've survived that.**

**Kronos laughed. "A poor performance, Ginny Weasley. Lexi tells me you were never her match at swordplay."**

**My vision started to blur. I knew I didn't have much time.**

"NOOOOO!1 DON'T DIE!" wailed luna hysterical

"LUNA IM RIGHT HERE!" i yelled slaping her back to reality.

**"Lexi had a big head," I said. "But at least it was her head."**

"ugh not one of my best." i commented as bob scured back to me.

**"A shame to kill you now," Kronos mused, "before the final plan unfolds. I would love to see the terror in your eyes when you realize how I will destroy Olympus."**

**"You'll never get this boat to Manhattan." My arm was throbbing. Black spots danced in my vision.**

**"And why would that be?" Kronos's golden eyes glittered. His face-Lexi's face-seemed like a mask, unnatural and lit from behind by some evil power. "Perhaps you are counting on your friend with the explosives?"**

**He looked down at the pool and called, "Nakamura!" A teenage guy in full Greek armor pushed through the crowd. His left eye was covered with a black patch. I knew him, of course: Ethan Nakamura, the son of Nemesis. I'd saved his life in the Labyrinth last summer, and in return, the little punk had helped Kronos come back to life.**

**"Success, my lord," Ethan called. "We found him just as we were told."**

**He clapped his hands, and two giants lumbered forward, dragging Charles Beckendorf between them. My heart almost stopped. Beckendorf had a swollen eye and cuts all over his face and arms. His armor was gone and his shirt was nearly torn off.**

**"No!" I yelled.**

**Beckendorf met my eyes. He glanced at his hand like he was trying to tell me something. His watch. They hadn't taken it yet, and that was the detonator. Was it possible the explosives were armed?**

**Surely the monsters would've dismantled them right away.**

**"We found him amidships," one of the giants said, "trying to sneak to the engine room. Can we eat him now?"**

**"No!" I yelled.**

**Beckendorf met my eyes. He glanced at his hand like he was trying to tell me something. His watch. They hadn't taken it yet, and that was the detonator. Was it possible the explosives were armed?**

**Surely the monsters would've dismantled them right away.**

**"We found him amidships," one of the giants said, "trying to sneak to the engine room. Can we eat him now?"**

**But that didn't do us any good unless we could get off the ship and detonate it.**

**Kronos hesitated.**

**Buy the story, I prayed. The pain in my arm was so bad now I could barely stand.**

**"Open his bag," Kronos ordered.**

**One of the giants ripped the explosives satchel from**

**Beckendorf's shoulders. He peered inside, grunted, and turned it upside down. Panicked monsters surged backward. If the bag really had been full of Greek fire jars, we would've all blown up. But what fell out were a dozen cans of peaches.**

**I could hear Kronos breathing, trying to control his anger.**

**"Did you, perhaps," he said, "capture this demigod near the galley?"**

**Ethan turned pale. "Um-"**

**"And did you, perhaps, send someone to actually CHECK THE ENGINE ROOM?"**

**Ethan scrambled back in terror, then turned on his heels and ran.**

**I cursed silently. Now we had only minutes before the bombs were disarmed. I caught Beckendorf's eyes again and asked a silent question, hoping he would understand: How long?**

**He cupped his fingers and thumb, making a circle. Zero. There was no delay on the timer at all. If he managed to press the detonator button, the ship would blow at once. We'd never be able to get far enough away before using it. The monsters would kill us first, or disarm the explosives, or both.**

**Kronos turned toward me with a crooked smile. "You'll have to excuse my incompetent help, Ginny Weasly. But it doesn't matter. We have you now. We've known you were coming for weeks." He held out his hand and dangled a little silver bracelet with a scythe charm-the Titan lord's symbol.**

**The wound in my arm was sapping my ability to think, but I muttered, "Communication device . . . spy at camp." **

**Kronos chuckled. "You can't count on friends. They will always let you down. Lexi learned that lesson the hard way. Now drop your sword and surrender to me, or your friend dies."**

**I swallowed. One of the giants had his hand around Beckendorf's neck. I was in no shape to rescue him, and even if I tried, he would die before I got there. We both would.**

**Beckendorf mouthed one word: Go.**

**I shook my head. I couldn't just leave him.**

**The second giant was still rummaging through the peach cans, which meant Beckendorf's left arm was free. He raised it slowly toward the watch on his right wrist. I wanted to scream, NO!**

**Then down by the swimming pool, one of the dracaenae hissed,**

**"What isss he doing? What isss that on hisss wrissst?" Beckendorf closed eyes tight and brought his hand up to his watch.**

**I had no choice. I threw my sword like a javelin at Kronos. It bounced harmlessly off his chest, but it did startle him. I pushed through a crowd of monsters and jumped off the side of the shiptoward the water a hundred feet below. I heard rumbling deep in the ship. Monsters yelled at me from above. A spear sailed past my ear. An arrow pierced my thigh, but I barely had time to register the pain. I plunged into the sea and willed the currents to take me far, far away-a hundred yards, two hundred yards.**

**Even from that distance, the explosion shook the world. Heat seared the back of my head. The Princess Andromeda blew up from both sides, a massive fireball of green flame roiling into the dark sky, consuming everything.**

**Beckendorf, I thought.**

**Then I blacked out and sank like an anchor toward the bottom of the sea.**

silence.

the greathall was so quiet you could here a pin drop.

every one turned to stare at me

"what?" i asked as they looked at me weird

"comeon you guys let's set up camp." i told my demigod friends as i led them out.

* * *

there it is sorry it took me forever but between school and my social life i dont get a lot of time

latert!

-perce


	8. reading chappie 2

**"I meet some fishy relatives," **

**Demigod dreams suck.**

**The thing is, they're never just dreams. They've got to be visions, omens, and all that other mystical stuff that makes my brain hurt.**

"And you seem to get the worst dreams. "Thalia said to Ginny.

**I dreamed I was in a dark palace at the top of a mountain. Unfortunately, I recognized it: the palace of the Titans on top of Mount Othrys, otherwise known as Mount Tamalpais, in California. The main pavilion was open to the night, ringed with black Greek columns and statues of the Titans. Torchlight glowed against the black marble floor. In the center of the room, an armored giant struggled under the weight of a swirling funnel cloud-Atlas, holding up the sky. **

" but its impossible to hold the sky up!" siad hermione

"it's not impossible, maybe for yoou but not for me" i said

"why wouldent hermione be able to do it?" asked harry

"because shes not a demigod." i said plainly.

**Two other giant men stood nearby over a bronze brazier, studying images in the flames.**

**"Quite an explosion," one said. He wore black armor studded with silver dots like a starry night. His face was covered in a war helm with a ram's horn curling on either side.**

**"It doesn't matter," the other said. This Titan was dressed in gold robes, with golden eyes like Kronos. His entire body glowed. He reminded me of Apollo, God of the Sun, except the Titan's light was harsher, and his expression crueler. "The gods have answered the challenge. Soon they will be destroyed."**

**The images in the fire were hard to make out: storms, buildings crumbling, mortals screaming in terror.**

**"I will go east to marshal our forces," the golden Titan said.**

**"Krios, you shall remain and guard Mount Othrys." The ram horn dude grunted. "I always get the stupid jobs. Lord of the South. Lord of Constellations. Now I get to babysit Atlas while you have all the fun."**

i cracked up.

everyone was staring at me.

"imagine seeing him say that it was halarious." i said as some of the first years pasted me off as insane.

**Under the whirlwind of clouds, Atlas bellowed in agony, "Let me out, curse you! I am your greatest warrior. Take my burden so I may fight!"**

**"Quiet!" the golden Titan roared. "You had your chance, Atlas. You failed. Kronos likes you just where you are. As for you, Krios, do your duty."**

**"And if you need more warriors?" Krios asked. "Our treacherous nephew in the tuxedo will not do you much good in a fight."**

**The golden Titan laughed. "Don't worry about him. Besides, the gods can barely handle our first little challenge. They have no idea how many others we have in store. Mark my words, in a few days'****time, Olympus will be in ruins, and we will meet here again to celebrate the dawn of the Sixth Age!"**

"no you wont!" i said sticking my toung out at the book.

**The golden Titan erupted into flames and disappeared.**

**"Oh, sure," Krios grumbled. "He gets to erupt into flames. I get to wear these stupid ram's horns."**

"nico looks lke you have compitision for sarcasem king!" i said laughing.

******The scene shifted. Now I was outside the pavilion, hiding in the shadows of a Greek column. A boy stood next to me, eavesdropping on the Titans. He had dark silky hair, pale skin, and dark clothes-my friend Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades.**

everyone turned to look at him.

**He looked straight at me, his expression grim. "You see, Ginny?" he whispered. "You're running out of time. Do you really think you can beat them without my plan?"**

"what plan? what dose he mean running out of time?" demanded my brothers.

"you'll see" i said

**His words washed over me as cold as the ocean floor, and my dreams went black.**

**"Ginny?" a deep voice said.**

**My head felt like it had been microwaved in aluminum foil. I opened my eyes and saw a large shadowy figure looming over me.**

**"Beckendorf?" I asked hopefully.**

******"No, sister."**

my brothers eyes got really big.

**My eyes refocused. I was looking at a Cyclops-a misshapen face, ratty brown hair, one big brown eye full of concern. "Tyson?"**

**My brother broke into a toothy grin. "Yay! Your brain works!"**

Thalia and Nico looked at each other than burst out laughing.

"Shut up. and hes my half brother the godly side " i said.

**I wasn't so sure. My body felt weightless and cold. My voice sounded wrong. I could hear Tyson, but it was more like I was hearing vibrations inside my skull, not the regular sounds. I sat up, and a gossamer sheet floated away. I was on a bed made of silky woven kelp, in a room paneled with abalone shell. Glowing pearls the size of basketballs floated around the ceiling, providing light. I was under water.**

"Cool. "a random ravenclaw said.

**Now, being the daughter of Poseidon and all, I was okay with this. I can breathe underwater just fine, and my clothes don't even get wet unless I want them to. But it was still a bit of a shock when a hammerhead shark drifted through the bedroom window, regarded me, and then swam calmly out the opposite side of the room.**

**"Where-"**

**"Daddy's palace," Tyson said.**

******Under different circumstances, I would've been excited. I'd never visited Poseidon's realm, and I'd been dreaming about it for years. But my head hurt. My shirt was still speckled with burn marks from the explosion. My arm and leg wounds had healed-just being in the ocean can do that for me, given enough time-but I still felt like I'd been trampled by a Laistrygonian soccer team in cleats**

**"How long-"**

**"We found you last night," Tyson said, "sinking through the water."**

**"The Princess Andromeda?"**

**"Went ka-boom," Tyson confirmed.**

**"Beckendorf was on board. Did you find . . ." Tyson's face darkened. "No sign of him. I am sorry, brother." I stared out the window into deep blue water. Beckendorf was supposed to go to college in the fall. He had a girlfriend, lots of friends, his whole life ahead of him. He couldn't be gone. Maybe he'd made it off the ship like I had. Maybe he'd jumped over the side . . . and what? He couldn't have survived a hundred-foot fall into the water like I could. He couldn't have put enough distance between himself and the explosion.**

some of the girls started crying.

**I knew in my gut he was dead. He'd sacrificed himself to take out the Princess Andromeda, and I had abandoned him. I thought about my dream: the Titans discussing the explosion as if it didn't matter, Nico di Angelo warning me that I would never beat Kronos without following his plan-a dangerous idea I'd been avoiding for more than a year.**

**A distant blast shook the room. Green light blazed outside, turning the whole sea as bright as noon.**

**"What was that?" I asked.**

**T****yson looked worried. "Daddy will explain. Come, he is blowing up monsters."**

**The palace might have been the most amazing place I'd ever seen if it hadn't been in the process of getting destroyed. We swam to the end of a long hallway and shot upward on a geyser. As we rose over the rooftops I caught my breath-well, if you can catch your breath underwater.**

the ravenclaws and athena cabin took out paper and started spitballing ideas.

**The palace was as big as the city on Mount Olympus, with wide courtyards, gardens, and columned pavilions. The gardens were sculpted with coral colonies and glowing sea plants. Twenty or thirty buildings were made of abalone, white but gleaming with rainbow colors. Fish and octopi darted in and out of the windows. The paths were lined with glowing pearls like Christmas lights.**

******The main courtyard was filled with warriors-mermen with fish tails from the waist down and human bodies from the waist up, except their skin was blue, which I'd never known before. Some were tending the wounded. Some were sharpening spears and swords. One passed us, swimming in a hurry. His eyes were bright green, like that stuff they put in glo-sticks, and his teeth were shark teeth. They don't show you stuff like that in The Little Mermaid. Outside the main courtyard stood large fortifications-towers, walls, and antisiege weapons-but most of these had been smashed to ruins. Others were blazing with a strange green light that I knew well-Greek fire, which can burn even underwater.**

**Beyond this, the sea floor stretched into gloom. I could see battles raging-flashes of energy, explosions, the glint of armies clashing. A regular human would've found it too dark to see. Heck, a regular human would've been crushed by the pressure and frozen by the cold. Even my heat-sensitive eyes couldn't make out exactly what was going on.**

**At the edge of the palace complex, a temple with a red coral roof exploded, sending fire and debris streaming in slow motion across the farthest gardens. Out of the darkness above, an enormous form appeared-a squid larger than any skyscraper. It was surrounded by a glittering cloud of dust-at least I thought it was dust, until I realized it was a swarm of mermen trying to attack the monster. The squid descended on the palace and swatted its tentacles, smashing a whole column of warriors. Then a brilliant arc of blue light shot from the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings. The light hit the giant squid, and the monster dissolved like food coloring in water.**

"wow" said most of hogwarts and the halfbloods.

**"Daddy," Tyson said, pointing to where the light had come from.**

**"He did that?" I suddenly felt more hopeful. My dad had unbelievable powers. He was the god of the sea. He could deal with this attack, right? Maybe he'd let me help.**

**"Have you been in the fight?" I asked Tyson in awe. "Like bashing heads with your awesome Cyclops strength and stuff?" Tyson pouted, and immediately I knew I'd asked a bad question,**

**"I have been . . . fixing weapons," he mumbled. "Come. Let's go find Daddy."**

**I know this might sound weird to people with, like, regular parents, but I'd only seen my dad four or five times in my life, and never for more than a few minutes. The Greek gods don't exactly show up for their kids' basketball games. Still, I thought I would recognize Poseidon on sight.**

**I was wrong.**

**The roof of the temple was a big open deck that had been set up as a command center. A mosaic on the floor showed an exact map of the palace grounds and the surrounding ocean, but the mosaic moved. Colored stone tiles representing different armies and sea monsters shifted around as the forces changed position. Buildings that collapsed in real life also collapsed in the picture. Standing around the mosaic, grimly studying the battle, was a strange assortment of warriors, but none of them looked like my dad. I was searching for a big guy with a good tan and a black beard, wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt.**

**There was nobody like that. One guy was a merman with two fish tails instead of one. His skin was green, his armor studded with pearls. His black hair was tied in a ponytail, and he looked youngthough it's hard to tell with non-humans. They could be a thousand years old or three. Standing next to him was an old man with a bushy white beard and gray hair. His battle armor seemed to weigh him down. He had green eyes and smile wrinkles around his eyes, but he wasn't smiling now. He was studying the map and leaning on a large metal staff.**

**To his right stood a beautiful woman in green armor with flowing black hair and strange little horns like crab claws. And there was a dolphin-just a regular dolphin, but it was staring at the map intently.**

**"Delphin," the old man said. "Send Palaemon and his legion of sharks to the western front. We have to neutralize those leviathans." The dolphin spoke in a chattering voice, but I could understand it in my mind: Yes, lord! It sped away.**

**I looked in dismay at Tyson, then back at the old man.**

**It didn't seem possible, but . . . "Dad?" I asked. The old man looked up. I recognized the twinkle in his eyes, but his face . . . he looked like he'd aged forty years.**

**"Hello,Ginny."**

**"What-what happened to you?"**

"ginny don't be so rude" scolded hermione

"yes mother" i replied sarcasticly.

**Tyson nudged me. He was shaking his head so hard Iwas afraid it would fall off, but Poseidon didn't look offended.**

**"It's all right, Tyson," he said. "Ginny, excuse my appearance. The war has been hard on me."**

**"But you're immortal," I said quietly. "You can look . . . any way you want."**

**"I reflect the state of my realm," he said. "And right now that state is quite grim. Percy, I should introduce you-I'm afraid you just missed my lieutenant Delphin, God of the Dolphins. This is my, er, wife, Amphitrite. My dear- "**

"awkward..." sand travis and conner

"shut up i said throwing a pillow at them.

**The lady in green armor stared at me coldly, then crossed her arms and said, "Excuse me, my lord. I am needed in the battle." She swam away.**

**I felt pretty awkward, but I guess I couldn't blame her. I'd never thought about it much, but my dad had an immortal wife. All his romances with mortals, including with my mom . . . well, Amphitrite probably didn't like that much.**

******Poseidon cleared his throat. "Yes, well . . . and this is my son Triton. Er, my other kid."**

**"Your son and heir," the green dude corrected. His double fish tails swished back and forth. He smiled at me, but there was no friendliness in his eyes. "Hello, Ginerva Weasley. Come to help at last?"**

**He acted like I was late or lazy. If you can blush underwater, I probably did.**

**"Tell me what to do," I said.**

**Triton smiled like that was a cute suggestion-like I was a slightly amusing dog that had barked for him or something. He turned to Poseidon. "I will see to the front line, Father. Don't worry. I will not fail."**

**He nodded politely to Tyson. How come I didn't get that much respect?**

"probley beause yur you." said travis

"one more wrd or youl wish you never came to hogwarts, stoll" i said glaring at him.

** Then he shot off into the water.**

**Poseidon sighed. He raised his staff, and it changed into his regular weapon-a huge three-pointed trident. The tip glowed with blue light, and the water around it boiled with energy.**

**"I'm sorry about that," he told me.**

**A huge sea serpent appeared from above us and spiraled down toward the roof. It was bright orange with a fanged mouth big enough to swallow a gymnasium.**

**Hardly looking up, Poseidon pointed his trident at the beast and zapped it with blue energy. Ka-boom! The monster burst into a million goldfish, which all swam off in terror.**

**"My family is anxious," Poseidon continued as if nothing had happened. "The battle against Oceanus is going poorly." He pointed to the edge of the mosaic. With the butt of his trident he tapped the image of a merman larger than the rest, with the horns of a bull. He appeared to be riding a chariot pulled by crawfish, and instead of a sword he wielded a live serpent.**

**"Oceanus," I said, trying to remember. "The Titan of the sea?" Poseidon nodded. "He was neutral in the first war of gods and Titans. But Kronos has convinced him to fight. This is . . . well, it's not a good sign. Oceanus would not commit unless he was sure he could pick the winning side."**

**"He looks stupid," I said, trying to sound upbeat. "I mean, who fights with a snake?"**

Everyone laughed.

**"Daddy will tie it in knots," Tyson said firmly. Poseidon smiled, but he looked weary. "I appreciate your faith. We have been at war almost a year now. My powers are taxed. And still he finds new forces to throw at me-sea monsters so ancient I had forgotten about them."**

**I heard an explosion in the distance. About half a mile away, a mountain of coral disintegrated under the weight of two giant creatures. I could dimly make out their shapes. One was a lobster. The other was a giant humanoid like a Cyclops, but he was surrounded by a flurry of limbs. At first I thought he wearing a bunch of giant octopi. Then I realized they were his own arms-a hundred flailing, fighting arms.**

"Briares!"

**"Briares!" I said.**

**I was happy to see him, but he looked like he was fighting for his life. He was the last of his kind-a Hundred-Handed One, cousin of the Cyclopes. We'd saved him from Kronos's prison last summer, and I knew he'd come to help Poseidon, but I hadn't heard of him since.**

**"He fights well," Poseidon said. "I wish we had a whole army like him, but he is the only one."**

"That's still really sad." Katie said.

**I watched as Briares bellowed in rage and picked up the lobster, which thrashed and snapped its pincers. He threw it off the coral mountain, and the lobster disappeared into the darkness. Briares swam after it, his hundred arms spinning like the blades of a motorboat.**

"Well that makes swimming easy." conner said.

"thats it you better watch out stolls." i said before vanishing.

**"Ginny, we may not have much time," my dad said. "Tell me of your mission. Did you see Kronos?"**

**I told him everything, though my voice choked up when I explained about Beckendorf. I looked down at the courtyards below and saw hundreds of wounded mermen lying on makeshift cots. I saw rows of coral mounds that must've been hastily made graves. I realized Beckendorf wasn't the first death. He was only one of hundreds, maybe thousands. I'd never felt so angry and helpless.**

**Poseidon stroked his beard. "Ginny, Beckendorf chose a heroic death. You bear no blame for that. Kronos's army will be m disarray. Many were destroyed."**

**"But we didn't kill him, did we?"**

**As I said it, I knew it was a naive hope. We might blow up his ship and disintegrate his monsters, but a Titan lord wouldn't be so easy to kill.**

**"No," Poseidon admitted. "But you've bought our side some time."**

**"There were demigods on that ship," I said, thinking of the kid I'd seen in the stairwell. Somehow I'd allowed myself to concentrate on the monsters and Kronos. I'd convinced myself that destroying their ship was all right because they were evil, they were sailing to attack my city, and besides, they couldn't really be permanently killed. Monsters just vaporized and re-formed eventually. But demigods . . .**

**Poseidon put his hand on my shoulder. "Ginny, there were only a few demigod warriors aboard that ship, and they all chose to battle for Kronos. Perhaps some heeded your warning and escaped. If they did not . . . they chose their path."**

**"They were brainwashed!" I said. "Now they're dead and Kronos is still alive. That's supposed to make me feel better?" I glared at the mosaic-little tile explosions destroying tile monsters. It seemed so easy when it was just a picture. Tyson put his arm around me. If anybody else had tried that, I would've pushed him away, but Tyson was too big and stubborn. He hugged me whether I wanted it or not. "Not your fault, Sister. Kronos does not explode good. Next time we will use a big stick."**

Everyone chuckled.

Tyson unsubcionsously released the tension.

**"Ginny," my father said. "Beckendorf's sacrifice wasn't in vain. You have scattered the invasion force. New York will be safe for a time, which frees the other Olympians to deal with the bigger threat."**

**"The bigger threat?" I thought about what the golden Titan had said in my dream: The gods have answered the challenge. Soon they will be destroyed.**

**A shadow passed over my father's face. "You've had enough sorrow for one day. Ask Chiron when you return to camp."**

**"Return to camp? But you're in trouble here. I want to help!"**

**"You can't, Ginny. Your job is elsewhere."**

**I couldn't believe I was hearing this. I looked at Tyson for backup.**

**My brother chewed his lip. "Daddy . . . Ginny can fight with a sword. she is good."**

"oh yeah i am." i shouted apearing in the hall.

**"I know that," Poseidon said gently.**

**"Dad, I can help," I said. "I know I can. You're not going to hold out here much longer."**

**A fireball launched into the sky from behind the enemy lines. I thought Poseidon would deflect it or something, but it landed on the outer corner of the yard and exploded, sending mermen tumbling through the water. Poseidon winced as if he'd just been stabbed.**

**"Return to camp," he insisted. "And tell Chiron it is time."**

**"For what?"**

**"You must hear the prophecy. The entire prophecy." I didn't need to ask him which prophecy. I'd been hearing about the "Great Prophecy" for years, but nobody would ever tell me the whole thing. All I knew was that I was supposed to make a decision that would decide the fate of the world-but no pressure.**

"That's a lot of pressure." hermione said.

"Tell me about it." i groaned.

**"What if this is the decision?" I said. "Staying here to light, or leaving? What if I leave and you . . ."**

**I couldn't say die. Gods weren't supposed to die, but I'd seen it happen. Even if they didn't die, they could be reduced to nearly nothing, exiled, imprisoned in the depths of Tartarus like Kronos had been.**

**"Ginny, you must go," Poseidon insisted. "I don't know what your final decision will be, but your fight lies in the world above. If nothing else, you must warn your friends at camp. Kronos knew your plans. You have a spy. We will hold here. We have no choice." Tyson gripped my hand desperately. "I will miss you, sister!" Watching us, our father seemed to age another ten years.**

**"Tyson, you have work to do as well, my son. They need you in the armory."**

**Tyson pouted some more.**

"ohh harsh, big boy want his mummy," snikered malfoy.

with out thinking i whipped around and through my knife pinning him to the wall.

"never in sult my family r my friends again."i snarled pulling my knife out of the wall and sitting next to luna as everyone loked at me like i had grown a second head.

**"I will go," he sniffled. He hugged me so hard he almost cracked my ribs. "Ginny, be careful! Do not let monsters kill you dead!"**

**I tried to nod confidently, but it was too much for the big guy. He sobbed and swam away toward the armory, where his cousins were fixing spears and swords.**

**"You should let him fight," I told my father. "He hates being stuck in the armory. Can't you tell?"**

**Poseidon shook his head. "It is bad enough I must send you into danger. Tyson is too young. I must protect him."**

**"You should trust him," I said. "Not try to protect him." Poseidon's eyes flared. I thought I'd gone too far, but then he looked down at the mosaic and his shoulders sagged. On the tiles, the mermaid guy in the crawfish chariot was coming closer to the palace.**

**"Oceanus approaches," my father said. "I must meet him in battle." I'd never been scared for a god before, but I didn't see how my dad could face this Titan and win.**

**"I will hold," Poseidon promised. "I will not give up my domain. Just tell me, Ginny, do you still have the birthday gift I gave you last summer?"**

**I nodded and pulled out my camp necklace. It had a bead for every summer I'd been at Camp Half-Blood, but since last year I'd also kept a sand dollar on the cord. My father had given it to me for my fifteenth birthday. He'd told me I would know when to "spend it," but so far I hadn't figured out what he meant. All I knew was that it didn't fit the vending machines in the great hall not that hogwarts had vending machines any ways.**

**"The time is coming," he promised. "With luck, I will see you for your birthday next week, and we will have a proper celebration." He smiled, and for a moment I saw the old light in his eyes. Then the entire sea grew dark in front of us, like an inky storm was rolling in. Thunder crackled, which should've been impossible underwater. A huge icy presence was approaching. I sensed a wave of fear roll through the armies below us.**

**"I must assume my true godly form," Poseidon said. "Go-and good luck, my daughter."**

**I wanted to encourage him, to hug him or something, but knew better than to stick around. When a god assumes his true form, the power is so great that any mortal looking on him will disintegrate.**

**"Good-bye, Father," I managed.**

**Then I turned away. I willed the ocean currents to aid me. Water swirled around me, and I shot toward the surface at speeds that would've caused any normal human to pop like a balloon. When I looked back, all I could see were flashes of green and blue as my father fought the Titan, and the sea itself was torn a****part by the two armies.**

"well that was fun and i am so happy" i said bounceing up and down.

"why are you so happy?" asked bill wearily

"because i finaly get to wreak haveck on hogwarts." isaid with a devilish grin before bolting s luna screamed "CATCH HER!"

* * *

so sorry schol is insane i will try to update more.


End file.
